


Mirror

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Vignette, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-11
Updated: 2006-03-11
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack takes a moment to study his reflection.





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Thanks to my Beta, Gateroller!  


* * *

~Reply to FNF Challenge 69: Grey Hair~

Grey hair. I stare at the mirror, every hair now is grey. When I feel indulgent I call it silver but when I'm being strictly honest it is grey, varying shades but all of it grey. It wasn't all that long ago that I didn't have a single grey hair, it was all brown, varying shades of brown but all of it brown. 

I've said on many occasions that every one of those grey hairs is because of Daniel and I still think that is true. The man draws trouble to him like the proverbial magnet. He is just too caring, too trusting and he never learns. No, that’s not true. He's learned; he knows damn well that there are people, creatures out there that just can't or shouldn't be trusted and I'm not just talking about off-world. The trouble is that knowing this has not made on iota of difference to him, he still gives everyone the benefit of the doubt. They have to prove to him that they can't be trusted not that they can. So, he still gets hurt and I get another grey hair.

I smile into the mirror because the truth is I wouldn't have him any other way. That is just who he is and its part of the reason I love him. Each of my grey hairs is a testament to his character and even though some of them are a testament to my failure to protect him, even more are because I -- we succeeded against the odds. I fear the day of my final failure but I don't dwell on that, I can't. I think I will die that day too.

I hear his soft footfall outside the bathroom door and I see his reflection in the mirror as he leans in. He gives a rueful look and waves a bottle at me.

"I...er, I noticed you keep staring at your hair and I ...thought maybe you might be considering using this," he says gingerly.

I raise my eyebrows at the hair dye he is holding.

"Not that I think you need it..." he adds swiftly, his face colouring in embarrassment, "I just thought maybe you did?" he turns it into a question.

Still looking at him in the mirror, I reply, "No thanks, I wasn't thinking about dyeing it just thinking about how it happened."

"Oh. Blaming me again, I suppose," he sighs.

"Yep!" I grin.

I stare again, thinking of all the times I came too close to losing him and I know that I don't give a shit about what colour my hair is, or even if I have any. All I care about is that I have him in my life, in my arms, in my heart.

 

FIN


End file.
